


Dennis Reynolds, Golden God

by WillowLong



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis is a Golden God, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis is tired of playing second to God. It's time to show Mac who REALLY is worthy of the worship here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dennis Reynolds, Golden God

Mac and Charlie were closing the bar alone for the third time that week. It’s not like it was a huge deal or anything. Neither of them had any arguments over stay and drinking for free for an extra hour. Dee was off with some banker (he was a teller but she refused to address him as such though the guys all knew because they went to the same bank) and Dennis has been staying in more often than not. Mac didn’t have any arguments over this, either. Well, almost none. He finds it extremely difficult to get anything done with Dennis around. He’s slacking off at the gym; more concerned with getting home to hang out with Dennis then his triceps. But when he does get home and Dennis pinches his flexed arms and tells Mac how much mass he’s accumulating, eh. Fuck it.   
“Hey, man. You got any plans for the night?” Charlie swayed in the doorway of Padddy’s, pulling the key from the lock. “Frank and I jacked some carpet glue from this homeless guy we found passed out in the hallway. Shit’s crazy.”  
Mac smiled as he thought about it. Carpet glue. That HAD to be awesome. Then then he remembered Dennis mentioning something about a movie night.   
“Dude, as awesome as sitting in your shit hole apartment and sniffing carpet sounds, I’m gonna pass. Dennis wants a movie night.”  
“Uggggghhhhhh. Didn’t you just have a movie night Tuesday? We were gonna cover our bodies with cat food and see how many cats we could get to lick our dicks.”  
“Dude, you know cats tongues are like sandpaper, right?”  
“Of course I know, Mac! Of course I know what a cat's tongue feels like on my penis!”  
Mac knew not to push this conversation. “Yeah, I’m going home, Charlie. Have fun with the cats.”  
“Later, man.” Charlie patted Mac on the shoulder and headed toward him and Frank’s apartment.   
“Later.” Mac had about a fifteen minute walk home. His thoughts were split evenly between what movie he was going to be watching and Frank and Charlie, covered in cat food, nude in an alley getting their cocks licked by mange ridden cats. 

Dennis was in the kitchen opening a beer when Mac opened the door to their apartment.  
“Hey, bro. What’s up?” Mac kicked off his shoes and fell backwards onto the threadbare couch, graciously taking the beer Dennis held out to him and sat down.  
“Ohh, not much. Just waiting for you so you can help me out with this movie issue.” Mac looked at Dennis, his face distorted in confusion. Dennis sounded, happy? Maybe? Yeah, his eyes definitely had something going on.   
“Movie issue?” Mac asked cautiously.  
“Yeah. Yeah, you see, I need you to help me get rid of some of my, less then awesome tapes.” Dennis smiled. Tonight was going to be the night. He had spent the entire night stretching himself and going through his tapes, picking out the ones he knew Mac watched the most. He tried to keep the devilish look from showing on his face. He doubted Mac would notice, being way too hyped about helping him.   
“You mean your bedroom tapes?” Mac asked with almost childlike enthusiasm.  
“Exactly! And who better to ask then my best friend.” Dennis’s smile held a bit of something. Mac couldn’t quite place it, but honestly right now he didn’t give a shit.   
“So what do you want me to do? Do you have a scorecard or something?” Mac sat up, scanning the stacks of tapes on the coffee table.   
“No, all I need you to do is watch these with me and if a tape thoroughly arouses both of us, we keep it. If not, it gets tossed.”  
“Ok, cool.”   
“First we have, uhhhhh…” Dennis searched the pile and grabbed number forty-four, jogging trail. He jammed it in the ancient VCR and hit ‘Play’. Like most of his movies, it was mostly focused on the lower regions of the couple. Mac watched Dennis’s cock ramming into this lady. She was NOT shaved and she WAS incredibly too loud. Mac didn’t feel anything even resembling arousal.   
“This doin’ anything for you?” Dennis gestured lazily at the screen.   
“No. Not really.”  
“Yeah, me either. Garbage.” Dennis was already popping the tape out and tossing it into a trash bin near the side of the couch. He jammed another into the slot and headed back for the couch. He seemed to be a little closer when he sat back down. Mac shifted his knee against his friends as the tape began to play. Dennis’s balls seemed to be the star of this particular tape and Mac immediately felt his cock jump in his jeans as the sounds of Dennis’s moans and balls slapping on damp skin filled the room. Their knees knocked together once again and Mac couldn’t help tensing up.   
“Now, this is a good one.” Dennis said, rubbing a hand along the crotch of his skin tight jeans. Mac let his eyes linger on the real Dennis before catching a glimpse of the crucifix on the wall. He quickly turned back to the screen. It’s not gay if he was watching Dennis with a lady. That’s ok.   
Dennis popped the tape out, placing it on the coffee table and beginning a new ‘Keep’ pile. Before he sat back down he popped the fly of his tight black pants, pulling them down enough to release the strain of his growing erection.   
“You don’t mind, do you?” He asked Mac, who was staring open mouthed at the bulge in his blood-brothers boxers. Nothing he hasn’t seen before but it usually ends with a trip to a confessional and five ‘Hail Mary’s’.   
“Uhh, no?” Mac closed his mouth and shook his head, looking back at the TV screen as Dennis sat down and shifted slightly toward Mac.  
“You know, you can make yourself more comfortable too.” He gestured to the strain against Mac’s ripped jeans. Mac looked at Dennis and then to the crucifix.  
“Hey, there’s nothing gay about it. No sinning here. Just two friends, practically brothers, enjoying a bit of private time together.”  
Mac thought about that. Dennis was right. He smiled and unzipped his jeans. Lifting his hips and sliding them down to his knees. The Dennis on the TV moaned.   
“Woah, dude. You like insta-came right there.” Mac said, chuckling.   
Dennis jumped up, kicking his pants all of the way off and throwing the tape in the garbage stack with the other. The next tape was a bit different. The camera was moved and Mac could see Dennis’s face. His breathing hitched as the Dennis on the couch began gently moving. Fuck. Was he…? He looked over at his roommate who had now completely removed his boxers. Long, slender fingers toying with the skin at the head of his cock. Oh shit. Mac shuttered as he felt his own cock jump once again. Dennis turned slightly catching Mac as he stared, tight lipped back at him. He almost looked pained. ‘Of course he looked pained. Fucking Jesus shit.’ Dennis thought. The voice in his head sounding just as annoyed with Mac as the voice actually addressing him.   
“It’s cool man, come on. It’s just us.” Mac looked down at the tent in his own underwear. A wet spot had begun to form near the hem. He sighed and Dennis could see the internal struggle for a fraction of a second before shedding the cloth. Dennis smiled, content with his victory.   
“See? Much better.” He stroked himself letting his eyes focus on Mac who hesitantly followed suit.  
“That’s how you jerk off?” Dennis screwed his face in disapproval.   
“Uhh, yes?” Mac was thoroughly confused. No one had ever called him out on his jacking technique before. “What’s wrong with it?”  
“Oh, nothing.” Dennis leaned back against the sofa. “But how the hell can you cum like that? Here. Watch me.” Dennis stroked slowly, squeezing more as he neared the head forcing it to turn an angry shade of red. Mac tried to replicate his movements.  
“No, no dude. Like this.” Dennis continued, slower. A bead of precum pearling at the tip. Dennis used his thumb to rub it around the head of his cock.   
Mac honestly wasn’t sure what to do. His lifetime of Catholic prayers screaming for him to stop. That this way crossing several lines. That this was most definitely gay. But holy shit, he has never been this hard in his life. Dennis moaned and Mac’s hand grasped just that much tighter as a noise (he would never admit to being a squeak) escaped his lips.   
“Dude, you’re not listening. Here. Let me show you.” Dennis turned, swatting Mac’s hand away from his dick and grasping it. Mac recoiled. It felt too good. It felt like fire and ice and his abdomen tensed and his throat when tight and all he wanted to do is fuck up into that hand like it was God himself jacking him off. Except God has never made anything feel like that. No, this not God. This was Dennis.  
“Dude?!”  
“Mac, it’s fine. I’m not gay, you’re not gay, noting is wrong. I’m just teaching you. Jesus was a teacher, right? Everyone thought that he was wrong.” He punctuated this with one firm, slow stroke up the length of Mac’s cock.   
“It’s wrong.” Mac’s voice was shaking but he didn’t pull away.  
“Why, Mac? Why is this wrong?” Dennis moved closer, twisting his body until he was kneeling on Mac’s lap.   
“The Bible say’s so. God sends queers to Hell. I don’t want to go to Hell, Dennis.”   
Enough was enough. Dennis was tired of playing these Heaven/Hell games. For the past 20 years he has sat back and let Mac deny himself happiness based off a book written thousands of years ago. He wants to fuck Mac. Dennis Reynolds always gets what he wants. If Mac wants a God, then Dennis would give him a God. A Golden God.  
“Who’s to say that God doesn’t want this? Jesus died on the cross to forgive us all of our sins, right?” Dennis pushed his body nearly flush with Mac and was rewarded with a moan of disapproval as he ceased stroking. He quickly re-positioned his body so that Mac’s cock was just barely able to brush the cleft of his ass. Mac arched his back and balled his fists, desperate to find some kind of friction. He stared into Dennis’s ice blue eyes. They had the same angry gleam in them as they did the night Dennis had caught him eating his Thin Mints and nearly put him through a wall. He swallowed hard.   
“Yeah” Mac was so close to letting go of everything he knew about God and Hell and turn Dennis around and open him up and fuck....  
“Then no matter what you’re going to Heaven.”   
It was as if his world exploded. It all made sense now. God wouldn’t make him gay if it was wrong. He was made in his image. God was gay too. Mac was gay. He let out a choked laugh and unclenched his fists. Dennis’s nose brushed against Mac’s. He lifted his ass and saw the expression on Mac’s face instantly change. Bingo. In one motion he lifted his ass and let Mac’s cock slide against his already stretched hole. He gasped as the head of Mac’s cock slide inside of him. Mac thrust desperately into the warm, wet heat. Thankfully Dennis expected this and had more then readied himself. He could feel how close Mac was already, his thighs almost vibrating with the relief that God didn’t hate him and the realization that he was fucking Dennis. He bared down as Mac grasped Dennis’s hips and shook, cumming with a shaky sob. Dennis quickly stroked himself and came on Mac’s chest, with a sigh. He leaned down and let his lips brush against Mac’s. He whispered into the sated man's mouth.  
“I’m your God now.”


End file.
